


[Podfic] Big Bad Cas

by viscouslover



Series: Sach Reads Stuff [Podfic by viscouslover] [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscouslover/pseuds/viscouslover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] Castiel Krushnic is a goddamn wolf in sheep's clothing. You let the guy get you off in a moving vehicle one fucking time and suddenly he's starring in your masturbatory fantasies for the rest of your miserable fucking life.</p><p>Not that Dean is speaking from experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Big Bad Cas

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Big Bad Cas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484181) by [viscouslover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscouslover/pseuds/viscouslover). 



> This is the first story that I have attempted to record and post as a podfic. It's a gift for reaching 500 followers on Tumblr. The community is incredible and has allowed me to meet so many awesome folks! There was a poll to decide what I should record in honour of the milestone, and this was the result.
> 
> There was a steep learning curve for this - I had never recorded myself before! (I had to ask, 'Do I _really_ sound like that?') But, I enjoyed the process and I hope that you will enjoy the results. If this is something you'd like to hear more of, you'll be happy to know that I'm already practicing to improve for the next recording!
> 
> Thank you all for your wonderful support. I hope you enjoy.  
> xoxo Sach

**Title** : Big Bad Cas

**Author/Reader** : viscouslover

**Fandom** : Supernatural

**Characters/Pairing** : Castiel/Dean Winchester

**Rating** : Explicit

**Length** : 26 mins

**Summary** : Castiel Krushnic is a goddamn wolf in sheep's clothing. You let the guy get you off in a moving vehicle one fucking time and suddenly he's starring in your masturbatory fantasies for the rest of your miserable fucking life. Not that Dean is speaking from experience.

[text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3484181) l [mp3](http://picosong.com/VW94/)

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found on [tumblr](http://viscouslover.tumblr.com/post/112752675137/big-bad-cas-by-viscouslover-part-2-in-the-tales-of) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/viscouslover?lang=en). Visit me! I'm nice.


End file.
